Trains
An episode of Season 1 in The Mr. Men Show. Stories Mr. Grumpy’s Story: Mr. Grumpy goes to get his ticket at the ticket counter but Mr. Scatterbrain (who was working at the counter) almost made him miss his train. He makes it in the end, but ends up taking Mr. Scatterbrain's kangaroo, Penguin, with him. 'Miss Daredevil and Mr. Lazy’s Story: '''Little Miss Daredevil packs up her box with a hyper car with Mr. Lazy’s help. (Cancelled in the UK version) '''Mr. Persnickety’s Story: '''Mr. Persnickety takes a ride on a train, but shares a room with Mr. Rude and Mr. Messy. Mr. Rude’s instant sponges squish him in the end, because they got in water. '''Mr. Nervous’ Story: '''Mr. Nervous drives a train which gets out of control on the tracks then the train will crash. It was really shown he was on a two-minute ride that looks like a train. (Deleted in the Ireland version) '''Miss Calamity’s Story: '''Little Miss Calamity plays a game with Little Miss Chatterbox. Then gets trapped in the coach’s restroom. She soon gets out and back into the coach safely, but Miss Calamity pushes Mr. Noisy in the restroom by accident and the exact same thing happens to him. Characters * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Happy * Mr. Rude * Mr. Messy * Mr. Jelly * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Calamity * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Small * Mr. Nosey * Little Miss Daredevil (''does not speak in the UK version) * Mr. Lazy (cameo, speaks in the US version) * Mr. Strong (cameo) * Mr. Bump (cameo) * Little Miss Whoops (cameo) * Mr. Quiet (cameo) * Little Miss Naughty (cameo) * Little Miss Sunshine (cameo) * Little Miss Helpful (cameo) * Mr. Bounce (cameo) * Mr. Stubborn (cameo) * Mr. Tickle (cameo) Songs *The Dillydale Express Bumpers Mr. Bump trying to catch the train and his suitcase opens. *Mr. Bump hits a telephone pole. *Mr. Bumps fall off the viaduct. *Mr. Bump sees Mr. Scatterbrain and hopes he’ll pick him, but instead is given a turkey. *Mr. Strong stops the train, but only got half a passenger car. Remarks *When Mr. Rude had his shoes off, his feet smelled; to get rid of the smell, Mr. Persnickity sprayed air freshener at the screen, counting as a fourth wall break. *Mr. Bump’s suitcase contains his undies, despite the characters don’t react if they don’t wear clothing. *Unless she hit a tree while bouncing off screen, Miss Calamity had a pine cone inside her mouth. Goofs *Before Mr. Messy appears in the train room, the lights go completely out - there was a window in the room, meaning that there should have been some light visible. *When Mr. Rude's sponges got wet, they were on the bottom bunk. Right before they explode, they are on the top bunk. *When Mr. Messy gets ice cream all over Mr. Persnickety, his bowtie disappears, reappearing when he is at the sink. *Mr. Happy's mouth overlaps his left hand when he leaves the room. *The outline on Mr. Persnkickity’s forehead is missing when he turns around to get his luggage. Real-World References *The board game Miss Calamity and Miss Chatterbox are playing is “Sorry!”. *The soup cans Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small have resembles Campbell’s. Gallery Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show